Final Reign: Der Wille zur Macht
by ZuttoAragi
Summary: During an excavation on a lake in Reach, Halsey and a group of workers unearth a large, unknown object. As a result a mysterious organization called Ormus launches an attack on the UNSC colony world. From there Spartan 436 Salcito, the very first Spartan IV, along with several teammates get embroiled in a galaxy-wide conspiracy that threatens to rip apart the fabric of reality.


Chapter I

**Hello fanfiction readers! It's me Zutto Aragi here with yet another brand new story. I know, but don't worry. This is really just a test run. This is only the first chapter and it won't be getting updated until I've completed at least two of my other stories I've got going on right now. **

**Anyway, if you couldn't tell already it's primarily a Xenosaga/Halo crossover. The story of the fic is going to run through the events of Xenosaga one through three, Halo one through four as well as Reach and a few other parts here and there. **

**However, to prevent myself from being too bogged down with writing I'm going to be splitting the story up. Each game will be covered in an individual story. For example, this story will cover the events of Xenosaga I, the second story will cover Xenosaga II, the third story will cover Halo Reach and so on. To give a rough idea of my timeline, it goes something like this: XS I, XS II, Reach, CE, Halo 2, Halo 3, XS III and then Halo 4. **

**Now another big part of the crossover is Mobile Suit Gundam. BUT! Only in terms of mobile suits, not a single character from any Gundam series will be appearing here. I've done this so that the UNSC and Covenant have something equivalent to the AMWS used in the Xenosaga series. **

**Anyway, I think that's all of the-oh wait, oops. One thing to mention is the main character, Spartan IV 436 Salcito is not a character of my own creation. He is a character thought up by the author DarthBrony, you should really check out his Witchblade/Halo crossover by the way, and that I am borrowing for this story. Also, Alister, Zellex and a few others are also OCs thought up by this story's coauthor Bakuto Masaki. **

**I'm going to announce here some of the heavy alterations I've made to each series. First, I've removed the AGWS from the story entirely, there's really not that much that they were involved with that couldn't be filled by either an actual person or an AMWS/mobile suit. Second, I think the pilot suits in Halo look downright stupid so instead the ODST armor is used for that and the ODSTs as they are in the story technically don't exist, they're just a special group of marines who wear grey armor instead of green. Third, I've reduced the size of the mech pools used by each side down to about two to four instead of up to the six or seven variants simply because I'm just lazy like that. Lastly, I've made sort of a copout as some might see it in that the mobile suits, at least not the custom suits like Gundams, simply used oversized versions of the regular weapons. For example the Gelgoogs are equipped with mobile suit sized versions of the sniper rifle, assault rifle and so on but I've kept their melee weapons as they are since there's not much in the way of melee weapons in Halo, at least on the human side of things. Now that's about all I can think of to put here. Just be sure to leave a review telling me what you think, and be patient as I will continue this story soon. That's about it so let's get on to the actual story.**

* * *

The year is 2551 A.D. Earth has expanded out beyond the Sol system to colonize planets far beyond its borders. Expanding across the galaxy has given rise to many a new advancement as well as two planets which have become both the most famous and the most infamous within the Earth colonies. Those planets are Reach and Harvest.

Reach for being the base of operations for the clandestine Spartan program, based around abducting, indoctrinating, and cybernetically augmenting children into fearsome super soldiers.

Harvest for being the start and main battle ground for humanity's current war. A war with a conglomeration of multiple extraterrestrial races hell-bent on humanity's total eradication. The military refers to this enemy as the Covenant.

The main fighting force for Earth and its colonies is the United Nations Space Command, or UNSC.

Aside from the Spartans the UNSC has also developed another form of weaponry for use in combatting the Covenant threat. Massive, six-story tall combat machines known simply as mobile suits. The two most common among the Earth forces are the fast and agile, yet lightly armored Gelgoog and slightly slower but heavily armed Hizack.

* * *

Among the many great discoveries humanity had made during its time in the galactic circle, one of those was on the planet of Reach, where a scientific excavation team was exploring a series of ruins on the shore of a large lake.

Among the team was Dr. Catherine Halsey, head of the Spartan program and senior researcher on a field of study concerning an ancient race of nonhumans that live one hundred thousand years ago called Forerunners.

The Forerunners seemed to simply vanish from the galactic record at that point in time, leaving behind many artifacts. Although some scientists had discovered evidence of both civilizations coming before and after the Forerunners on the galactic scale.

The ruins the team was exploring at the time centered around one object that a colleague of Halsey's discovered on another dig on Harvest. It was a small metal plate the size of a human hand that was shaped like a rectangle with small trapezoidal bumps near the top and an unknown symbol in the middle.

Along with the object Halsey had discovered a legend on an object referred to by Forerunners as 'Zohar'.

She eventually discerned the location of the temple associated with the plate and the Zohar to be on the edge of a massive lake near Harvest's equator that had Forerunner energy signals emanating from it.

* * *

Halsey was going over her notes when one of the diggers came into her tent.

"Dr. Halsey!" he said.

Halsey glared at him and said, "Can't you see I'm busy? This had better be important."

Wincing from her tone the digger pushed on and said, "I think we've found it."

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously and she said, "Show me."

He nodded and led her out of the tent.

Before leaving she turned to one of the soldiers and said, "Get John and Salcito."

The soldier nodded and ran off to find them.

* * *

Halsey and the digger arrived at a small metal pedestal in the ground on the edge of the lake. She walked over to it, pushing several civilians out of the way and then knelt down and pushed some of the dirt away and examined it.

Almost immediately, two Spartans came to her side.

One was seven feet tall and wore sage green Spartan II armor with a Mark V helmet, Mark V shoulders and EOD chest plate. He had an MA5D assault rifle on his back and an M6C pistol on his hip. On the left side of his chest a white '117' was printed.

The other was just a little taller than normal humans and wore prototype Spartan IV armor in a similarly patterned sage green color with basic Mk VII armor. He had an assault rifle crossed over the right of his back and an M90A shotgun on the left. He had a white '436' printed on his chest.

Halsey turned to the group, then the two Spartans and said, "This is it."

The taller Spartan nodded and said with an even tone, "When you're ready."

She nodded and looked at the shorter Spartan, stuck out her hand and said, "Salcito, if you would."

Salcito flinched, then a panel on his right thigh opened and the small silver metal panel slid out. He grabbed it and handed it to Halsey, who grabbed it roughly.

She placed the plate onto the pedestal and waited. After a moment the plate lit up with an eerie green light that then spread to the pedestal, and began to snake out in a circuit-like pattern. The circuits then moved out into the water and disappeared under the surface.

There was an uneasy silence for several seconds before the entire area began to shake wildly.

"An earthquake?" Salcito asked in confusion.

"That's not possible, we're in the center of the tectonic plate," Halsey said calmly before she stumbled back, John stopping her fall.

* * *

Under the lake's surface, the ground was bursting apart and sand and rubble were spread within the water as massive black chunks of metal rose in large pillars.

* * *

Back above the water, the black pillars broke the surface, combining and forming a long runway that ended in the middle of the lake. At that spot more pillars rose forming thin ramps in a circle. Beams of light shot from several of the ramps, eventually forming an outline similar to the metal plate but thicker.

The space within that outline began to glow a bright multicolored light. As the light increased the onlookers were forced to shield their eyes before the light died down; revealing a large golden obelisk similar to the panel but instead of what appeared to be a jewel in the middle was the Hebrew symbol for four.

Halsey looked at the object in awe and then said, "Collect it."

A nearby soldier saluted and said, "Yes ma'am."

* * *

Elsewhere, in a darkened control room with a large holographic screen in the middle of the room a soldier walked up to a figure in front of the screen and said, "Commander, we have confirmation of the Zohar signal."

The figure in front of the screen turned and asked, "Where?"

"That's the strange part, sir. It is outside the Federation's plotted space," the soldier said with mild confusion.

The figure put a hand to its chin and said, "It matters not. Send the Marunda, Senruma, and the Rentama to the location. If they encounter resistance permit use of A.M.W.S units."

The soldier saluted and said, "Yes, Commander Margulis!"

* * *

Back on Reach, multiple Gelgoogs were moving towards the object, preparing to take it.

Halsey noticed Salcito walking on the walkway and asked, "So, what do you think of it?"

Salcito turned and asked, "What do you mean, ma'am?"

Halsey clarified, "I'm curious, what do you think of the object, what do you think it can do?"

Salcito shrugged and said, "Don't know. I've never seen anything like this. Even the Covies haven't got anything like this."

Halsey chuckled and said, "True. But this seems to even surpass Forerunner technology…what's that?" She noticed a soldier approaching. "Hey! Get away from there!" she shouted to the man. "Salcito, we don't know what will happen if a human contacts that thing."

Salcito nodded and took off, running towards the object and the soldier, activating his armor's speed enhancement and dashing in a blur.

The soldier reached out and contacted the object. His hand immediately became glued and light emitted from the object as he felt himself being absorbed into it.

Salcito grabbed the man and threw him off, but the man got his arm removed as a result. Salcito then froze and blue energy flowed from the object to him and enveloped his body. After a moment his body was thrown away, unconscious.

"Dammit. Get him to the infirmary," Halsey ordered and John walked over and grabbed Salcito's still form and took him to the dig site's infirmary.

After that the mobile suits caged the device and took it to a holding area.

* * *

Halsey was in her onsite office studying different scans of the object when a man with dark skin, black hair, brown eyes, and wearing a sergeant's hat along with normal ODST armor walked in and said with a salute, "Ma'am, the mobile suits have collected the giant piece-o-bling and have hidden it from pryin' eyes."

Halsey nodded and said, "Good work. Now Sergeant Johnson, how is Salcito's condition?"

Johnson chuckled and said, "D'aww, you're worried about your little science experiment."

Halsey narrowed her eyes and said, "I am merely monitoring my investments. Although the IVs aren't necessarily my program they're using my tech so, yes, I am concerned."

Johnson put his hands up and said, "Don't worry, he's fine. He's takin' a lil nap in the infirmary. Doc says he'll be up and at'em in a few minutes. You can grill him after that."

Halsey nodded and said, "Good. How about the soldier that contacted the object?"

"He's fine. They managed to stop the bleedin' and sealed the wound," Johnson said plainly.

Halsey sighed and said, "That's not what I meant. What were the effects on his flesh and tissue?"

Johnson shrugged and said, "It was like it was never even there. The cut was the kinda clean you can't even get with a laser, the medical kind mind you."

Halsey nodded and said, "Right. Tell the chief medical officer to the send the report to me. I'm going to check on Salcito."

Johnson nodded and said with a salute, "Right, ma'am. I'm gonna make sure none of the others are doin' anything as stupid."

She nodded and left her tent for the infirmary.

* * *

When she arrived she found Salcito out of his armor and sitting on one of the medical benches, shaking his head. Without his helmet his short black hair and rough, short beard were visible.

Halsey walked towards him but stopped when he looked at her. '_That's strange. Spartans have blue eyes, not purple._' She grabbed a mirror and handed it to him and asked, "What color are your eyes?"

Salcito raised an eyebrow at the odd question and said plainly, "Blue like every…one…else…" He trailed off as he looked in the mirror and saw the change. "Did that thing do it?" he asked puzzled.

Halsey shrugged and said, "No way to tell. Stand up. I'm going to do a cursory scan of your vitals and look for any biological anomalies."

He nodded and did as requested.

She activated the medical scanner, causing the robotic arm to extend down and began to rotate around him, scanning his body as it did.

Once the results displayed on the screen her eyes widened. "Salcito, look at this."

He walked over and narrowed his eyes curiously.

The screen displayed a scan of his body and showed a shadowed region which displayed multiple fiber-like objects snaking around his body and connecting to nearly every inch of his body.

"Salcito, do your earlier reports show anything like this?" she asked.

He shook his head and said, "Not that I'm aware."

She nodded and then noticed the information displayed about these fibers. The information said that an unknown energy signature was detected within the darkened areas. She put a hand to her chin and then said, "Salcito, I suggest you stay out of combat for a little while. Whatever this mystery energy is, it could cause problems with battle."

He nodded and said, "Gives me more time to drink."

She simply rolled her eyes and said with slight humor, "You are quite possibly the strangest Spartan I've ever met."

He planned a response but she left before he could. He just shrugged and walked over to the nearby kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge, cracking it open with a satisfying pop.

* * *

In Reach's orbit, in the orbital command center Anchor 9, the screens were displaying many different types of information as the crew monitored them.

The commander of Reach's armed forces, colonel Urban Holland, stood inside the command center's war room when he was approached by a soldier who saluted and said, "Sir, we've detected strange alterations in the energy patterns around Reach's orbit."

Holland nodded and asked, "Anything dangerous?"

"Unknown at this time sir. Although the disturbances seem to be growing quickly. Should I send a team to investigate?" the soldier asked.

Thinking for a moment Holland nodded and said, "Yes. Send the team under Alister Manase to investigate. Tell him that if he sees something so much as wink at him to make sure it stops doing so."

The man saluted and said, "Yes sir!"

* * *

Inside one of the crew's quarters on Anchor 9, a young man with unkempt black hair and blue eyes sat in his bunk looking at a picture. The picture displayed three people in it. Although one, a man, had his face scratched out. The other was a young woman with darker skin and long brown hair with bangs framing her face and coming just above her eyes with a small tuft of hair sticking upwards. The last was himself.

Looking at the image the man smiled nostalgically before a knock at the door got his attention. He looked to the other man in the doorway who said, "Yo, Manase. Time to sortie. Command's just spotted some kind of spatial distortion, whatever the hell that means. They want us to go make sure it's nothin' that'll shoot at us."

Alister nodded and sat up before saying, "Right. I'll be there in a bit."

His comrade gave a thumbs up and left.

Alister stuck the picture to the wall of his bed and said, "Wish me luck, sis."

* * *

Soon a group of six men in ODST full uniforms including helmets entered Anchor 9's hangar where a group of six mobile suits were docked.

Three were Gelgoogs while the others were Hizacks.

Alister moved to his own Gelgoog and opened the hatch. After the hatch opened the drop pod inside functioning as the cockpit and escaped pod opened as well and he slipped inside, closing the pod whose windows were replaced with screens linked up to the suit's sensors.

What differentiated Alister's Gelgoog from the other suits was the short horn on its head, denoting his identity as team leader. The mobile suits switched on with a hum, their pink mechanical mono-eyes lighting up.

Alister's Gelgoog walked forward slowly and Alister spoke over the comm system saying, "Give me basic grade-b equipment."

"You got it master sergeant," a voice responded as a pointed, oval shield with a viewport was attached to his Gelgoog's back along with two mobile suit sized assault rifles. A curved black sword was attached to his suit's left hip.

"Would you like to check the equipment and the suit's capabilities one more time before heading out?" the deckhand asked.

Inside his suit Alister flipped several switches and said, "No thanks, I fine-tuned this puppy myself. I know it's in top shape."

"As you wish master sergeant. Your team is prepared for launching, just move to the catapult and you're ready to go," the deckhand said.

"Roger that," Alister responded as he moved his Gelgoog into position, its feet being locked onto metal panels that were situated along a long track leading outside the station. Flipping two more switches and depressing the foot pedals Alister said, "Alister Manase, Gelgoog. Launching!"

The catapult for his suit and several others sprung to life and shot four of the suits forward and out of the station.

* * *

At the edge of the space monitored by Reach, ripples appeared in the area before three dark blue rings of energy formed before expanding outward with a large black space in the middle.

Soon several ships slowly traversed out of the rings. The ships were long, thin tubular vessels that had several areas that spun slowly in different directions with long thin panels that extended outward with blinking lights on the end of each. As the ships exited the rings they shrunk and disappeared.

* * *

Aboard one of the ships, a man dressed in a red and black military uniform walked forward.

Looking over images of Reach he said, "Interesting. Despite being outside the bounds of Federation space there seems to be intelligent life on this planet. Though how it came into possession of one of the Zohars is beyond me."

Two men then walked up to him. One was a tall man with blonde, wavy, slicked back blonde hair with several thin bangs hanging down and deep red eyes wearing a red uniform with a helmet in his arms.

The other was a man with red spiky hair and heterochromatic eyes. His left was amber and his right was green.

The captain of the ship turned and said, "Ahh, Zellex, Galdin. Nice to see you've arrived. I'm certain we'll run into interference on this world, though from humans or Gnosis I do not know, nor do I truly wish to. Either way this will be a good chance for the two of you to test out those AMWS of yours we worked so hard to make."

The two men saluted and said, "Yes sir," in unison before turning around and leaving.

The captain smirked as they walked away and a soldier reported, "Sir, we have confirmed AMWS presence."

"How many?" he asked.

"A section sir," the man responded.

The captain nodded and said, "Tell Zellex and Galdin to prepare the Unicorn and Wing Zero. Oh, and tell them they are permitted to go as overboard as they please. We need as much combat data from those AMWS as possible."

"Yes sir!" the soldier responded swiftly.

* * *

Alister's team neared the area of disturbance when Alister noticed the three ships and said, "Colonel, we have visual on three unknown spacecraft."

"Are they Covenant?" Holland asked.

"Unknown sir, all I know is they aren't ours," Alister responded.

Holland thought quietly for a moment and then said, "Don't do anything hasty. Hide among the asteroids and wait for them to make a move. If these guys aren't Covenant then we want to give as good an opportunity as possible to build a somewhat positive introduction with them."

"Yes sir," Alister said quickly as his suit motioned the others to hide among the debris.

* * *

The three large ships moved forward slowly as a deckhand spoke to the captain and said, "Sir, those AMWS have disappeared off our sensors."

The captain nodded and said, "I see. Tell Zellex and Galdin to hold back for the moment, but send Galdin to the Marunda to take command of the defensive forces."

"Yes sir!" the soldier responded swiftly.

* * *

Galdin sat in his mech's, the Wing Zero, cockpit waiting for orders when a screen popped up.

"Lieutenant. The captain wants you take over defensive maneuvers on the Marunda."

Galdin popped his neck and said to Zellex as his mech stood up, "Great, more work. Why couldn't they have sent you?"

Zellex flipped several switches in his cockpit and said, "Because, the Wing Zero is faster than the Unicorn. It makes sense for them to send you instead of me. Besides, you need more combat experience than I do."

Galdin huffed and said, "Yeah, screw you too." His AMWS then took off out of the launch pad in the ship.

* * *

"Master sergeant, one of the enemy ships has launched a suit. It seems to be merely going from ship to ship however. How do you want to go?" one of Alister's teammates said.

Alister thought for a moment and then said, "Nothing for now. With ships that large, it's likely they can carry a lot more suits than our frigates. Let's not do anything hasty yet. After all, if I'm gonna go up in smoke I wanna make sure I know what's shootin' me first."

Another pilot then asked, "So, what're we gonna do if they start shootin'?"

Alister chuckled and leaned back in his seat and said, "Simple…we blow'em to hell."

* * *

On the command ship, the captain looked around and asked, "Have those unknown AMWS moved yet?"

"No, sir captain Regalia," a soldier responded.

Regalia nodded and said, "I see. Send out a flight of AMWS from each ship and have them keep a watch on our enemies' movements. Fire on sight."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

"Uh-oh, the hive's buzzin'," one of Alister's squad mates reported.

Alister put out his cigarette and said, "Alright then ladies, let's get our smoke bombs ready."

"Yes sir!" they responded in unison.

The six suits flew out of their hiding positions and Alister began giving out orders.

"Armand, set up a sniper's nest on that asteroid, Raleigh, give'im cover."

"Yes sir/Got it!" they responded in unison as Armand's Hizack landed and set up its mobile suit sized 99-S5 sniper rifle on its shield, Raleigh's Hizack equipping its shotgun for combat.

The four remaining suits moved out in a wide formation and Alister said, "Alright, Adeline, Konrad, go left and see what you can do about our friends there. Maitland, you go with me and see what we can do to the command ship."

* * *

"Got it," Adeline and Konrad both responded from their Gelgoog and Hizack respectively.

Maitland called from his Gelgoog and said, "I think that's a little risky, it leaves the third ship open to attack us from behind."

Alister chuckled and said, "I thought of that, but it's more fun this way. If you don't think you can handle it I can have Raleigh come with me instead."

Maitland remained silent before saying, "You're a crazy son of a bitch, ya know that?"

"Maybe, but I'm your crazy son of a bitch," Alister retorted as he and Maitland neared the center ship.

Adeline and Konrad approached the first ship as the enemy AMWS took notice of them.

Among the enemy units were a green AMWS with a soldier like appearance and a solid blue dome on its face as well as a ring around it with a rifle in its right hand.

The other among the enemies was an orange unit with a folding shield and a long rifle on its right arm. It also had a dome on its face, but its was gold with a crossbar over it.

* * *

"Sir, Stole and Cera groups have confirmed enemy contact," a soldier on the bridge of the Marunda reported.

The captain nodded and said, "Engage hostiles. We will then proceed to the planet and take the Emulator."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

The first group of AMWS, six composed of two Ceras and four Stoles charged the incoming suits.

Adeline fired a series of shots from her assault rifle and managed to strike a Cera in the leg.

Another Cera fired several shots from a rotating sniper cannon on its shoulder that Adeline blocked with her shield before boosting to the side and firing more shots as she did.

The Cera spun to the side to avoid being hit but was grazed several times and dashed towards Adeline before boosting upwards as a Stole came from below with a long blade in its hand.

"Damn! I don't have a-!" she paused in a grunt as Konrad pushed her Gelgoog aside and used his heat waraxe to block the Stole.

He looked behind him and said, "Aawww, damn." Two more Stoles came with shoulder mounted, triangular missile pods that fired multiple, sparking sidewinders. Cursing again he kicked the Stole that was at him away and fired flares at the rockets.

One of the Stoles exploded as a sniper shot from Armand hit is torso and caused its generator to go off.

* * *

Near the command ship, Maitland and Alister neared the group of defending AMWS, all Stoles, and Alister shouted, "Alright, let's have a party!" His suit suddenly equipped two assault rifles, one in each hand, as he began to acrobatically fly through the airspace firing at the Stoles.

The enemies barely had time to react before one Stole was riddled with bullets and exploded. The others looked at his dust for a moment before more shots from Alister got their attention.

Two of the Stoles charged at Alister while Maitland charged at the remaining three and mumbled, "Why do I always get stuck with the most enemies?"

As he ducked and weaved through enemy fire with a big smirk, Alister said, "Don't know, maybe that big head of yours has a gravitational field." He then spun as a Stole tried to stab him and then quickly spun around and filled it with bullets and destroyed. Alister then flexed his neck and said, "Or maybe it's just that I'm such a badass they figure they've got a fighting chance with you."

Maitland grunted as his shield parried a Stole's blade before shoving his own through its midsection and kicked it away. He then brought up his shield again and spun around while dodging sniper shots from a stole and said, "Oh gee, thanks. You're a real asshat you know?"

The sniper exploded as Alister fired at it before the ravenette said, "Yeah, but at least I haven't gotten my ass kicked so many times in the sims that I'm wearing it as a hat."

"Che, that's only because you're a damn Spartan in all but name jackass," Maitland shot back before ducking under a Stole and slicing it in half.

* * *

Inside the command ship, Zellex looked at his cockpit lights as he got a launch signal and said in annoyance, "Hn, those fools couldn't even fend off two mere grunts."

The single visor eye of his Unicorn AMWS lit up and he said, "Zellex Braun, Unicorn Gundam. Launching." The Unicorn then launched out of the catapult towards the two pilots.

* * *

"Damn, they got one of ours!" a Cera pilot shouted. He turned and saw Konrad locked in blade combat with one of his allies and attempted to go in for backup.

"Sorry pal, not today," Adeline said sarcastically as she flew directly below its torso and fired her shotgun.

The spread of shots hit its generator and caused it to detonate.

"Damn you!" the pilot of the rocket Stole shouted before firing several rockets at Adeline.

She scoffed and said, "Please, something as slow as sidewinders are nothing compared to my Gelgoog." Using its shoulder boosters she quickly zipped around the missiles, causing them to turn around in an attempt to chase her, but several collided and exploded, the chain reaction destroying the rest.

Adeline flew forward firing her assault rifle at the Stole.

The pilot cursed and dashed upwards, firing with his rifle at her.

Adeline swerved through the shots easily and managed to line up a shot for her underslung grenade launcher, the grenade lobbing straight at the Stole's head, which also happened to be its cockpit, disabling the unit and killing the pilot.

* * *

Inside the Marunda, Galdin sat in his Wing Zero with a candy bar and said, "Well, these halfwits are failing fantastically. Guess as defense commander it's my job to clean up their messes. All I wanna do is sleep."

* * *

Konrad ducked behind an errant asteroid with the damaged Cera and a Stole on his tail.

The two units flanked the space rock in an attempt to get him but saw he was gone moments too late and hit each other, destroying their AMWS.

The one remaining Stole pilot cursed and said, "Crap, shouldn't the dc be here?"

"Calm down farm boy, as much as I hate to be I'm here," Galdin whined as his mech soared out from within the Marunda.

Konrad turned and asked in surprise, "What the hell is that thing?"

Adeline began firing and said, "Doesn't matter, it's not on our side."

Konrad turned to Adeline and said with a shrug, "Whatever you say boss lady. Hey Armand, think you can hit the birdy?"

* * *

At his perch, Armand snickered and said, "I'm a badass at skeet shooting. So something even bigger should be a cinch to hit. Even if it is one weird ass suit."

* * *

Galdin flew over to the two UNSC pilots in a flanking arc as they attempted to hit him.

Adeline managed to line up a shot and fire, but Galdin barrel rolled out of the way too swiftly and fire a shot from his Wing Zero's side mounted buster rifles.

"Damn!" Adeline cursed as the large blasts of amber energy sheared off her Gelgoog's arms.

"You'll pay for that, jackass!" Konrad shouted as he pulled out his suit's M739 SAW and began pelting shots at Galdin.

"You're too slow to hit me, and if you give up I can shoot you now and go back to bed," Galdin said as his AMWS swerved and weaved through Konrad's hail of bullets.

One shot managed to graze the Wing Zero's left wing pod. Galdin's bored expression began to turn into a smirk as he suddenly shouted, "Alright! Now this is getting fun!"

* * *

Armand reloaded after emptying another clip and Raleigh said, "Damn, those guys are cleaning house. Either we're really good or these guys really suck."

Armand fired a shot from his and watched as another Cera that attempted to go from one ship to another detonated and said, "I'd say we're just that good. After all, we aren't the Gargoyle Squadron for nothing."

Raleigh then turned to Armand and said, "Yeah, speaking of. If we're supposed to be a 'squadron' how come Randall, Montgomery and Alf never come with us on these merry jaunts?"

Armand turned to Raleigh then back to the fight as he fired another shot and said, "Simple, Alister only wants the best for stuff like this. He takes the others when he's tasked with something simple like cargo transport or a do nothing mission like that. But in a true combat scenario like this one he'd rather have," he paused with another shot and then continued, "the best on his side. In fact, you should feel honored. The fact that master sergeant Alister always brings along your sorry ass means he trusts you to watch my back."

"Man, fuck you. I've been watching your ass since we were kids. If it weren't for me that blockhead in fourth grade woulda pounded your head into the pavement," Raleigh responded irked.

Armand chuckled and said, "Yeah, whatever you say little bro. Just try not to get in my crosshairs. It's sometimes hard to tell between a rock and that overgrown meat pie you call a head."

"If it weren't for the fact I had keep the enemies of yo' sorry ass I'd just ditch you here and now," Raleigh responded before turning quickly and firing his shotgun at a Cera that attempted to sneak up behind them. "Like that one," he snarked.

* * *

Alister turned to watch the Unicorn come out of the lead ship and said, "Whoa, whoa, Maitland what the hell is that thing?"

Maitland turned to look but a solid beam of pink energy sliced off his Gelgoog's head.

"Maitland!" Alister shouted.

"Shit, main camera's gone. I gotta call it quits, I can't fight if I can't see," Maitland said as he took off.

Alister sighed and said, "You do that. Me and whitey have some talkin' to do."

Zellex huffed and said annoyed, "The last thing I'd want to do is talk to some uncivilized fool like you."

"Che, screw you too a-hole," Alister retorted before firing his assault rifles off again.

Zellex easily spun and weaved through the strikes, taking his time merely dodging around before dashing up right when Alister used up his clips.

"Awww damn…Raleigh Imma need some help here!" Alister shouted as the Unicorn dive-bombed him at incredible speed, Alister barely managing to dodge its beam saber. His Gelgoog made contact with a nearby asteroid and rolled into a crouching position before he turned around to watch the Unicorn land behind him in a conceited manner with its arms folded, its left arm overtop with the shield.

Alister laughed as he stood up and asked, "What, you so superior you don't even need to keep your guard up?"

Zellex then responded flatly, "Yes."

Alister sighed and said, "Ohhh, I'm going to have a hoot kicking some humility into your ass."

"I doubt a wannabe like you has a chance," Zellex remarked plainly.

"Anyone ever tell you you talk too much?" Alister retorted snidely as he rushed forward in a weaving pattern, firing as he did.

Zellex stood still for several seconds before raising his shield and charging forward, most of Alister's rounds bouncing off.

"Crap!" Alister shouted as he barely managed to equip and raise his own shield as Zellex approached, the two becoming locked with their shields grinding. Alister groaned and said, "You're a tough bastard, you know that?"

"I was built that way," Zellex remarked before he turned his head to the side and pushed away from Alister, causing the former to stumble forward as a sniper round flew over his head.

Alister stood up, looked at the rifle round, then in the direction it came from and said, "Watch where yer shootin' jackass!"

* * *

Armand sighed and mumbled, "I swear that bastard can read my moves."

Raleigh tilted his head and asked, "Uhm, how? You yourself can barely see him through your sniper scope."

Armand sighed heavily and said, "Just take out that enemy behind us."

Raleigh straightened up and turned around, coming face to face with a Cera.

The two stared each other down before Raleigh raised his rifle and fired through its head, killing the pilot.

* * *

Adeline's Hizack slammed into a wall of the Marunda but quickly recovered and rushed back down firing at the speeding fighter with her head mounted Vulcans.

The Wing Zero rushed past her, clipping her leg, Galdin cackling, "This is fun! You two are so amusing!" His fighter spun on a dime and began firing a hail of beam shots at Konrad.

"Oh come on!" Konrad moaned as he barely managed to dodge the attacks. One blast sheared off his right arm at the elbow, taking his SAW with it. "Dammit!" Konrad shouted as his suit lost its weapon. He pulled out a shotgun and attempted to hit the speeding fighter.

He found this to be fruitless however as it was simply too fast and agile.

Galdin moaned and shouted, "Come on! You two were so entertaining a moment ago! What happened!?"

Konrad sneered and shouted, "Screw you!" He then fired another shot that pierced one of the Wing Zero's wings.

Galdin smirked and said, "Just for that, I'll give you a special surprise." He pressed a button on his holographic control panel and his fighter stopped dead, the front red portion with the buster rifles attached to detaching from the rest. The rear half of the fighter extended out and straightened into legs, a pair of arms extended out from the middle, shoulder armor folding into place as hands formed, the wings folded back and collapsed as a head appeared on the front of the fighter before it stood up straight and clasped the shield onto its left arm. It removed the buster rifles from the shield and equipped one in each hand. Galdin then shouted, "Meet the Wing Gundam Zero!"

Konrad groaned and said, "Ohhh, this ain' gon' be good."

Adeline sneered and said, "How about less jokes and more shooting."

"I've got a shotgun and one arm and you've got no arms, how the hell're we supposed to fight this thing?" Konrad asked hurried and worried.

Armand then said over the comm, "Listen you two, I don't quite have a clear shot on mister change-o. If you can get him into the open I might be able to get a few potshots."

Konrad and Adeline looked at each other and then said with a shrug, "Better than nothin'." They then instantly turned and sped away.

Galdin moaned and shouted, "Get back here! I'm not finished with you!" He then fired off the boosters in his back and legs and chased after the duo.

* * *

Alister and Zellex stood still, staring each other down before Alister charged, firing a barrage of shots at Zellex.

The blonde merely raised his shield lazily to block the shots and then blasted from his position and smashed his foot into the head of Alister's Gelgoog, before adding more power and sending the man flying.

Zellex stood up slowly and looked at Alister before saying coldly, "As I expected. You're just pathetic, not even worth my time." He then turned and began walking away.

"Dammit," Alister said as he smashed his hand into his console. He then looked around at his static filled monitor and said, "Who the hell is that guy?"

* * *

Back on Reach, Salcito sat in the bar, downing his favorite whiskey, when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned and saw Halsey standing behind him.

The woman sighed with a shake of her head and said exasperated, "If you weren't a Spartan that'd kill you."

Salcito looked at the bottle in his hand and then shrugged and said, "Tastes good. Too bad I can't get the good feelin'."

Halsey rubbed the bridge of her nose and said, "Whatever. Unfortunately your little pity part needs to be cut short. We've got some MS pilots up in orbit getting their asses kicked. You need to go and give them a hand. They're fighting UEs and need backup. I assume you aren't adverse to that?"

Salcito shook his head and said, "Not at all." He raised his hand and flexed it, saying, "Plus I'm interested in what changes that thing caused."

Halsey smirked and added, "Then go do it."

* * *

Salcito walked into the hangar wearing his Spartan armor and walked up to a specific mobile suit. A suit similar to Alister's, a Gelgoog that was instead several shades of red instead of green.

Stepping up to it a technical assistant saluted and said, "She's all ready to go, sir."

Salcito nodded as his helmet formed around his head and said, "Good. I'll need it in top condition. Give me my usual equipment."

Saluting, the tech said, "Yes sir!"

* * *

On the exterior of the UNSC base, the mobile suit catapult opened and Salcito's Gelgoog launched out and headed for orbit.

Inside the cockpit, Slacito flipped several switches and the suit suddenly vanished in a burst of speed.

* * *

Galdin cackled as he continued to chase Konrad and Adeline. He fired another shot that grazed Konrad's Hizack.

Konrad snarled and shouted, "Dammit Raleigh! Take this bastard out!"

"I know, I know!" Raleigh retorted over the comm.

The Wing Zero flew past Konrad and Adeline and transformed, then aimed at Konrad and Adeline.

"SHIIIT!" Konrad shouted, right as the Wing Zero's head exploded.

"What the fuck!?" Galdin shouted and attempted to look around. Snarling he said, "Shit, I can't fight if I can't see…you fuckers are lucky this time!" He then returned to his flight mode and took off back to the ship.

Panting, Adeline said, "…Damn…I thought we'd run out of energy first…" She looked down at her fuel gauge and sighed in disbelief as it blinked to indicate low amounts of energy remaining.

"Damn right," Konrad said in annoyance.

* * *

Raleigh reloaded his shotgun and then looked to the side and said, "What the hell's that?"

He watched as Salcito's Gelgoog burst into existence nearby.

Salcito looked around and then saw Alister stuck in a battle with Zellex's Unicorn Gundam. He turned and boosted towards the two.

* * *

"Gaahh!" Alister shouted as he raised his shield to block Zellex's beam saber.

"Surrender, fool," Zellex said coldly.

"Screw you!" Alister shouted before pushing Zellex away. He then looked down and saw the shallow slash in his shield. He huffed and said, "Well…that'll make things difficult."

Zellex scoffed and boosted to the side and fired several shots.

Alister raised his shield and boosted backwards and to the side, narrowly dodging the shots.

Zellex narrowed his eyes and fired a shot, then aimed slightly to the side and fired another shot.

The shot perfectly hit the center of Alister's shield, aggravating the slash and splitting it down the middle. "Dammit!" Alister shouted as he pulled out his rifles and began firing at Zellex.

The blonde easily dodged around the shots and attempted to approach Alister but was forced to stop and back up as an energy blast nearly hit his suit from above.

He and Alister looked up as Salcito landed softly on the asteroid, an oversized M6 Grindell Nonlinear Rifle in his hands. Although most knew it as the Spartan Laser.

Alister approached beside him and asked in annoyance, "What are _you_ doing here? I could've handled this asshole myself."

"Right, because your little game of tug-o-war was looking so well done," Salcito responded dryly.

"Screw you," Alister retorted snidely.

Zellex narrowed his eyes and raised his rifle, saying, "It doesn't matter how many colors of the rainbow you bring in, you'll all die."

"Yeah, yeah, big talk from a guy with a horn on his head," Alister shot back.

Salcito turned to Alister and looked at his Gelgoog's head, then to his own and said, "We have horns too…"

"Not. Helping," Alister growled. He then sighed and asked, "Can we just kill him?"

Both turned to face Zellex and Salcito said, "I'd be happy to."

The two Gelgoogs then rushed at Zellex, Salcito's slightly faster, before splitting off and flanking the blonde's white suit.

Zellex huffed and took off to his right, straight towards Salcito.

Alister turned and shot towards Zellex.

"No! It's a trap!" Salcito shouted.

He was right as Zellex immediately turned around and rushed at Alister with his beam saber equipped. He made a horizontal slash at the man.

"Dammit!" Alister cursed as he ducked under Zellex's saber, getting his horn sliced off. He reached up and patted his Gelgoog's head and said, "Seriously asshole? Without that I look like just a normal grunt…jerk."

"I told you it was a trap," Salcito remarked.

"If I want your opinion I'll remove the duct tape," Alister retorted.

Zellex sneered and said, "You're both very annoying."

Salcito turned to the white mobile suit and said with his rifle aimed, "Then why don't you come over here and make us stop?"

Zellex smirked and responded, "Confident, aren't we? Hopefully the pain of defeat doesn't dampen your spirit, it's so much more amusing to break in person."

Hearing those words, Salcito narrowed his eyes suspiciously and then turned to Alister and said, "I'm getting bored, let's end this." He then equipped and activated his dual-bladed beam sword and handed it to Alister and said, "Here."

Alister nodded and took it then asked, "Slice and die?"

"Slice and die," Salcito responded as he equipped Alister's other assault rifle and charged at Zellex, Alister trailing behind him.

Salcito fired a volley of shots at Zellex, who merely raised his shield to block the shots.

Zellex then raised his own rifle and fired several shots.

Salcito slowed and Alister boosted around him and used his shield to block them.

Zellex sneered and then boosted forward, he and Alister locked blades and Salcito vaulted over the two and fired at Zellex.

Zellex narrowed his eyes and raised the Unicorn's hands.

Suddenly Alister and Salcito were launched backwards by an invisible force.

"Aaaaaggghhh," Alister moaned as he stood back up.

Salcito grunted as he stood back up, he then looked at the Unicorn and snarled.

It was covered in a pulsating shroud of purple energy that slowly vanished.

Zellex sneered and said, "I'm surprised. I've never had to resort to my Biotics against insects before. You should consider yourselves lucky. Your deaths will be impressive." He then raised his right arm and fired a blast of purple energy that moved slower than a bullet but nearly reached Alister.

"Don't let it touch you," Salcito warned.

Alister dove to the side and watched as the ball of energy collided with an asteroid and seemed to destabilize it, causing it to practically turn into a liquid.

After about a second however the effect seemed to wear off.

"What the hell was that?" Alister asked rhetorically.

Salcito grunted and said, "Not sure, but it looks like that weird magic the Sorceresses use."

"Aren't those the crazy blue people?" Alister asked.

Salcito nodded before charging at Zellex again, dashing side to side with Alister right behind him.

As they got close Salcito boosted to the side and attempted to circumvent Zellex.

Zellex huffed and dashed forward at Salcito.

Salcito fired bursts at Zellex.

Zellex dashed side to side, focusing on dodging.

Alister smirked and came up behind Zellex with his sword raised.

However, Zellex immediately slammed his foot into the ground, spun around quickly and slammed his shield into Alister and sent him flying away.

Salcito took the opening. He lunged forward, jumped up, and did a spinning kick that slammed into Zellex's head.

As he attempted to correct his fall, the Unicorn's head was hit by a round.

* * *

"Wooh!" Raleigh shouted as Armand reloaded. "Can't believe we finally hit that bastard."

"I can't believe it required the help of that damn Spartan to do it," Armand remarked in annoyance.

* * *

Salcito and Alister watched in anticipation as the Unicorn lay motionless.

Its hand then twitched before it stood up. Salcito and Alister each raised an eyebrow as they noticed a chunk of the right side of the Unicorn's head was gone.

"Guess he's got a real headache," Raleigh said over the comm.

Salcito and Alister looked at each other, then refocused on Zellex.

Said pilot grit his teeth and said coldly, "I do not appreciate insects like you damaging my machine. I hope you're ready for the consequences." He then pulled back and lunged forward at high speeds.

"Whoa!" Alister shouted as he and Salcito dodged to the side.

The two then aimed right at the Unicorn's head and fired.

They stopped and looked at it confused as the bullets seemed to do nothing.

Salcito narrowed his eyes as he noticed a light film of energy wavering over its body. "Shit. That thing's got an energy shield," Salcito said in irritation.

The Unicorn immediately turned to Salcito and burst forward, a beam saber in its hand.

"Hey!" Alister shouted as he tossed Salcito's sword back to him.

Salcito jumped over Zellex, grabbed his sword, spun in midair, and then clashed his sword with Zellex's.

Zellex smirked and said, "Not bad. Let's see how skilled you really are."

He and Salcito pulled apart and clashed blades in a series of strikes, horizontal, vertical, diagonal, and vertical again before pulling back and firing a burst of shots.

Most of the shots cancelled each other out but then Salcito and Zellex charged, as Alister jumped up from behind with his rifles firing.

Zellex raised his shield and then used the energy again to send Alister flying away and then ducked under Salcito's strike and then kicked him away. Zellex then raised his hand in the air and several chunks of rock began levitating above him. He then lowered his hand at Salcito and several of the chunks flew at Salcito at high speed.

Salcito grit his teeth as they approached. He then raised his shield to block them and suddenly the rocks stopped. Salcito lowered his shield slightly and looked at the rocks. He then noticed in his view screen a reflection of his face, his eyes glowing bright purple.

Zellex snarled as he watched the rocks stop in front of Salcito. Huffing he said, "Well, well, wonder how those bastards got themselves a Biotic." After that he charged at Salcito with dual beam sabers.

Salcito narrowed his eyes and stowed his shield and rifle, splitting his dual sword into two swords and charged at Zellex.

The two then met and clashed in a flurry of slashes and strikes, attempting to slice at each other but each blocking the other's blades.

Zellex shoved one sword into the ground and thrust his hand at Salcito, sending him away with his powers.

Salcito slid to a stop and clenched his fists, he then saw Zellex approaching and reacted, raising his arms at him and tossing him away. He looked at his hands and said, "I'm not sure what's going on, but it'll make kicking your ass easier."

Zellex scoffed and said, "I highly doubt that. A fly cannot hope to kill a dragon."

Salcito snarled and retorted, "Aren't we confident?" He reared back his swords and charged then said, "How about we do something about that!"

Zellex raised his beam rifle and fired several shots, but Salcito flying at top speed was able to evade and get close. However, Zellex pushed him away. He then spun around swiftly and kicked Alister in the torso, then ducked and slashed upwards at Salcito from behind.

Salcito blocked the strike and flipped backwards and then charged to the side as did Zellex.

The two then flew up and flew at each other and clashed in short bursts, eventually becoming merely lights in the distance slamming into each other.

"Well, never thought I'd see deadly lightning bugs hitting each other," Alister remarked.

* * *

Armand sighed and said, "Good grief. Hey, master sergeant, suggestions? I can't get an eye on this jackass with how fast those bastards are movin'."

Alister sighed and said, "I dunno, stick your thumb up your ass?"

"…You're a big help," Armand retorted.

"I do what I can," Alister said sarcastically.

* * *

Zellex and Salcito continued clashing blades until they got locked in a stalemate for several seconds.

"You're damn persistent!" Salcito shouted.

"And you're too stupid to quit," Zellex shot back.

The two then shared an expression of confusion before breaking apart.

Zellex narrowed his eyes and prepared to strike again but then got a call over the comm, "Braun, return! The Federation has dispatched a fleet from Vector. We need to vacate the area before they intercept our course."

Zellex snarled and looked at Salcito and said, "Looks like you get to live another day. Enjoy it." He then turned and blasted away.

Salcito looked at the spot where the Unicorn was and clenched his fists in anger and then said under his breath, "…That's…not possible."

"Commander, the UEs are leaving the area. It's time to fall back. Also…I hear the brass has a little surprise for you," Halsey said over the comm.

Salcito took a deep breath and then said shakily, "Yes ma'am. Salcito, returning." His Gelgoog quickly spun around and shot towards Reach.

* * *

Armand looked as he left and asked, "Are we leaving too?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here before those bastards change their minds," Alister responded.

"Understood. Raleigh, pack it up," Armand ordered.

Raleigh nodded and said, "You got it."

The three followed up behind their Spartan comrade.

* * *

Zellex and Galdin returned to the flagship of their group and Zellex stepped out of the Unicorn and walked past the captain, who snarled and said, "Zellex! Zellex! Hold up dammit! I need a report from-!"

He halted as Zellex turned around reached his hand out to the man, his body and eyes covered in purple energy, causing the captain to grab at his throat as he was lifted off the ground.

Zellex scowled and said coldly, "Listen closely, insect. I am here to aid your ragtag group of religious fools. I am not part of your organization or your military. If you want a report find someone who gives a damn. Right now I'd have half a mind to pop your head like a grape."

The captain grabbed at his neck ferociously and gasped out, "Sorry…sorry…won't happen again…"

Zellex dropped him and said, "Good. Next time that purple-haired fool will need a replacement captain…and a good cleanup crew." He then spun and walked away.

The captain gasped as Galdin walked up and asked dumbly, "You alright."

The captain merely snarled and stumbled his way to the bridge.

Galdin just shrugged and walked down the hall whistling.

* * *

Salcito and the others returned to the mobile suit docks on Reach and Salcito hopped out of his Gelgoog as Halsey walked up to him, a UNSC technician behind her.

He raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's he for?"

She looked over at his Gelgoog then back to him and said, "He's here to begin dismantling this thing."

Salcito narrowed his eyes and said, "This suit is mine. Why're you just taking it apart?"

Halsey smirked and said, "Simple. You now have a better, more powerful suit. It's waiting for you in the docks."

Salcito looked side to side then said, "Alright. But I don't want this suit dismantled. I want it donated."

Halsey raised an eyebrow and asked with a scoffing chuckle, "Donated? To who?"

Salcito smirked and said, "I have a few ideas."

Halsey sighed and said, "So be it." She turned to the technician and said, "New plan, take this…antique…to whoever the commander says to."

The technician sighed and then said with a salute, "Yes ma'am!"

* * *

Halsey and Salcito made their way into a small, computer filled room with multiple technicians and scientists running side to side looking at different screens and writing down what they see.

Salcito raised an eyebrow at all the commotion and mumbled, "It's certainly lively in here."

Halsey chuckled and said, "Yes. It means work is actually getting accomplished."

Salcito shrugged and then asked, "So where's this new suit of mine?"

She pointed to a screen and said, "Right here."

A metal grate slid up and revealed a large room filled with mostly empty MS containers. But one in particular was situated directly in front of the lab Salcito and the others were in. It held a large, red mobile suit with two large fuel tanks at the back, a large red and black shield and massive red and grey boosters on its back with a single, lime green eye and a long red horn.

Halsey smirked and said, "This is the MSN-06S Sinanju. Your new, custom, prototype mobile suit."

Salcito narrowed his eyes and said slowly, "Sinanju…my new suit." He turned to Halsey and asked, "So, when do I start using it?"

Nodding she said, "As soon as you leave Reach you'll take it with you."

Salcito nodded in return.

* * *

Alister moved around the mobile suit hangar, brooding over what had happened on the mission, trying to figure out how his team had nearly gotten defeated like they did.

"Hey, master sergeant, I've got something for you!" a technician announced.

Alister was knocked out of his thoughts and raised an eyebrow asking, "A delivery?"

The technician nodded and said, "Yeah. You've received a transfer of mobile suits. You're getting an upgrade."

Alister narrowed his eyes and then looked to the side and saw the spot where his Gelgoog normally was being filled by a red Gelgoog.

* * *

Margulis stood in front of a strange altar on his ship and made to kneel.

"Your excellency, I have poor news to report," he said plainly.

The voice of an older man came through as a silhouette appeared, asking, "And what would that be Margulis?"

Bowing his head, Margulis replied, "Our team sent to retrieve the Emulator…has failed."

The voice sighed disappointedly and asked, "I see. So the Federation has kept ownership of the Emulator?"

Margulis frowned and said, "No your Excellency, who we fought was…not the Federation."

"Oh? So it was another multi-planet soaring government organization with organized and advanced military capability?" the voice said with annoyance.

Margulis stayed silent for a moment for saying briskly, "…Yes…"

"Oh, I see. I am surprised by this development, however we have nary the time to investigate them. Take your fleet to Ariadne and prepare for the resonance tests," the voice said plainly.

Margulis bowed his head and said, "As you command your Excellency."

* * *

Several days passed after the battle in Reach's orbit. Salcito had received training in the Sinanju's systems, primarily in the use of its new weapons, laser weapons. Based on Covenant technology the weapons used energy to fire shots and make blades.

Alister had also begun training with his new Gelgoog. While he wasn't certain of who it had come from he had several ideas.

Ideas that were proven when a new mission was assigned to both Alister's team as well as Salcito and several others.

* * *

As the group arrived in the command center Salcito and Alister took notice of each other, sharing momentary angry looks.

"Ahem!" Johnson cleared his throat to get their attention. Looking around to see that the assembled group was now focused on him and the good doctor he said, "Alright men, I assume you're rather curious about why you've all been called up here. In front of the oh so lovely Doctor Halsey as well."

Halsey huffed and said, "I'd appreciate it if you'd keep your colorful commentary to yourself."

Johnson merely shrugged with a smirk.

Halsey sighed and said, "I'm sure the attack from nine days ago is still fresh your minds."

The group nodded.

Nodding as well Halsey pointed to a screen behind her and said, "We received reports that roughly three days ago, in an area on the border of UNSC space a massive energy spike was reported. The spike also showed that immediately after an unexplored planet in the area had simply…vanished."

"Whoa, you mean like…kaput?" Alister asked in confusion.

Halsey sighed and said, "Yes, sergeant, 'kaput' as you put it. The planet's disappearance is most likely connected to the energy spike. We've also discovered a similar energy signature to that object we discovered recently. That's why we are sending all of you, in the UNSC Pillar of Autumn to investigate the area. Your task is to search the area for any signs of what occurred, pacify any threats in the area and recover the object. It's also been determined that this unknown force most likely hails from within that uncharted space beyond UNSC control so watch yourselves."

Alister snarled and asked annoyed, while pointing to Salcito and John, "How many of your 'pets' will be going with us doctor?"

Halsey sneered at the man and replied, "My 'pets' are the very reason that people like you haven't been killed by Covenant Hunters or Berserkers. So I'd expect a little more respect out of you."

Alister grit his teeth and mumbled, "Tell that to Liz."

Salcito narrowed his eyes in frustration.

"What was that?" Halsey asked, though it was more of a warning.

Annoyed he saluted and said, "Nothing, ma'am!"

"That's what I thought," Halsey growled. She then sighed and said, "At any rate, you will board the Autumn before heading to area of space. Captain Jacob Keyes will be in command of the ship. I hope you're fine with this Holland?"

Holland, who was standing nearby, sighed and said, "Of course doctor." He turned to Keyes and nodded, whom nodded in return.

"Good," Halsey said shortly. She then turned to Salcito and a small group of Spartans around him. "Salcito, will take command of the Spartan group. Under you will be John, Allison and David."

Salcito already knew John but didn't know Allison and David. They were Spartan IIIs. The director of the Spartan III program, Salcito had heard, was an old friend of Halsey's named Dr. Church.

David wore steel and yellow armor with the Mk VI helmet and shoulder pads, as well as Counterassault chestplate and Para knee guards.

Allison's armor was remarkably simpler, black with no extra equipment beyond the Mk VI helmet.

Salcito was curious as to why they continued to wear their helmets but found it unimportant, introducing himself with a nod, the others responding.

"Now that you're all acquainted I'll Johnson deal with introducing the foot soldiers for this mission," Halsey said derisively, getting annoyed glares from the ODSTs she had insulted.

Johnson coughed into his hand to redirect their attention and said, "Right, well Team Charlie under Alister will be the head armored team in this mission. But as for ground troops, we've got Bravo Company on our side. So…just give them room. There's a reason they're called 'Bad Company', but they're good."

Alister sighed as he rubbed his nose in exasperation.

Johnson chuckled and said, "Well, that aside we're pretty much just set up with a little ragtag group of marines. So we've obviously got a mission Command thinks is more fit for the tunnel runners than the fancy boys. No offense colonel."

Holland nodded and said, "None taken."

Johnson turned back to the group and said, "Alright men, we've got our mission, we've got our goal, so let's get our asses in gear and movin'!"

"Yes sir!" the entire group said with unanimous salutes.

* * *

After the meeting the newly formed investigation team began to scatter.

But as they did Alister was stopped by Johnson.

Alister turned and asked, "Need something sergeant major?"

Johnson nodded and said, "Yeah, I wanna know what your beef with the Spartans is. I just wanna be sure it won't affect the mission."

Alister sighed and said, "It's a long story sergeant major-"

"Just Johnson's fine for now son," Johnson interrupted.

Alister nodded and replied, "Understood…Johnson. Like I said, it's a long story, and it won't affect the mission. I don't dislike all Spartans, just one in particular."

Johnson shrugged and said, "Whatever. But I reserve the right to slap you upside the head if you start getting into a pissin' contest with one o' them. Since, y'know, most of them could piss a whole through ya."

Alister put up his hand with a disgusted look and said, "Sir, please, stop talking."

Johnson laughed and said, "Right, right. Just get your shit packed and arrive at the Autumn by 0700 tomorrow morn, gotit?"

Alister saluted and said, "Yes sir!"

* * *

Elsewhere in the galaxy, a large fleet of ships, many dark grey and long and thin, with one large, multi-tiered ship in the center, moved through the empty blackness at seemingly slow speeds.

The large ship in the center had a name printed in large white letters on the side. They read, "Woglinde."

* * *

Within the ship, inside of a large, grey, box-like room with an open, sunken space in the middle, a team of men and women wearing beige uniforms with red, blue or green on certain spots, were moving around the room, examining monitors displaying multiple different types of information.

All of the information related to a large, silver and black container in the center of the room with a multitude of cords and wires coming off of it.

In large black letters on the top, the word "KOS-MOS" was printed with a winged design above it.

Opposite the container with a large, bulky red chair with a set of arms holding a visor that acted as a type of virtual reality helmet.

Lastly, near the front of the room, a woman with elbow length brown hair that had a single braid on the left side with a purple and grey hairpin to hold it in place, green eyes and round, frameless glasses who was wearing a sleeveless female uniform with blue on it, indicating she is the chief of the group, with a matching coat overtop, stockings and short boots stood overlooking the group.

A man with short, light brown hair and blue eyes wearing a beige and green male uniform walked up to her with a holographic panel in his hand and said, "Chief, I got those latest test results you wanted."

"Hm? Sorry, what was that Allen? I was a little lost in my own head," she responded lamely.

The now identified Allen sighed and said, "I got you those test results printed out. Here, might as well go present them to the captain."

She took the panel from him and swiped through it, examining it as she did, and said, "Thanks Allen. I'll uh…go take it to him, soon."

Allen grumbled and said, "Chief, you know how the commander gets when you show up late. And because you're the chief and we're…well, not, he takes it out on us by coming in here and shouting. You think for once you could save our eardrums and present it to him on time?"

She skimmed through more of the report before stopping, blinking, turning to Allen and asking, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Oohhhh," Allen sighed heavily and said, "Nevermind. Just…don't wait too long, okay?"

She nodded as he walked away, another young woman with short brown hair and brown eyes wearing a red version of the chief's uniform without the coat walked up to her and said, "Hey, Shion, was Allen chewing you out again?"

Shion shook her head and said, "No…well I don't think so, I was a little busy reading this report. It looks like KOS-MOS' combat algorithms are evening out nicely, but her personality programs don't seem to be advancing as well."

Noticing the depressed tone in her voice the brunette patted her shoulder and asked with a giggle, "Y'know, if I didn't know any better I'd almost say KOS-MOS was your daughter."

Shion looked at her indignantly and said, "Miyuki! That's ridiculous!"

Miyuki laughed and said, "Not from my viewpoint." Miyuki then seemed to remember something and said, "Oh yeah, remember that little 'project' I told you about before?"

Shion raised an eyebrow and said, "Uhm…do you mean the MWS?"

Miyuki nodded and said, "Yup! That's the one! Anyway, I finally managed to finish up a test version for simulations. So the next time you take an Encephalon dive I'll make sure it's uploaded so you give it a good test run."

Shion nodded and said, "Right. It looks like the next dive is…in about three days. Think you can get it uploaded by then?"

Giving a thumbs up Miyuki said, "You bet!"

Nodding, Shion then left through the room's singular door on the far wall.

As she left, Allen happened to watch her leave and then noticed her seat, which still had her communicator on it.

Miyuki looked at Allen's confused look and followed his gaze. Seeing where it landed she adopted a conniving smirk and ran over, grabbed the communicator, ran back to Allen and handed to him and said, "Got get'em. This is your big chance!"

"My big…what?" Allen asked puzzled.

"To ask Shion on a date," Miyuki said shortly. She then pointed to the door and said, "Now go before she gets going through the bowels of this stinkin' maze house."

Allen raised an eyebrow and asked, "Erm…did you…read the information manifest on the ship?"

Miyuki raised an eyebrow and asked, "The what now?"

Allen sighed and said, "Nevermind."

Miyuki waved a hand dismissively and said, "Doesn't matter, now go!"

She then pushed Allen out the door, the latter protesting weakly.

* * *

Early the next morning on Reach, the docks were a hum of activity as a large, Halcyon class ship with the name "Pillar of Autumn" printed on the side, was being filled with many different kinds of equipment and containers, ranging from supply crates filled with food and necessities to Scorpion tanks and Warthog scouting vehicles.

Among the many different pieces of equipment loaded onto the vessel were four in particular. Four mobile suits. One was Salcito's Sinanju. The next was Alister's new Gelgoog. The last two were Allison and David's mobile suits, advanced variants of an older UNSC mobile suit called the ZAKU Warrior. Allison's was red while David's was military green.

After the suits were loaded onto the ship the personnel began to file on.

Eventually Salcito made his way onto the ship and began to take a look around the area.

* * *

Naturally the first place he made his way to was the bar.

He looked around at the rather scant accommodations in the area. Curling his nose slightly he mumbled, "Geez, where's a guy s'posed to get a decent drink around here?"

"Right 'ere actually," Johnson remarked as he walked in. Moving his arms in a displaying manner he said, "May not look like a whole hell of a lot, but she's got beer, scotch, whiskey and cigars. Don't get better 'an that."

Salcito smirked and said, "For once, Avery, we actually agree on something."

"'Ey now, I thought I told you I don't like it when you use my first name, makes me feel…normal," Johnson replied amusedly.

Chuckling light, Salcito said, "Right. I assume you're familiar with the Autumn then?"

"Damn right I am, I served on this mean ol' bitch for five years now. I'm the only one Keyes trusts to keep the greenhorns under his command from going stupid and fillin' each other with lead instead of those Covie scum," Johnson replied as he moved behind the counter.

Salcito raised an eyebrow and asked, "You sure you can do that?"

Johnson shrugged and asked, "And if I can't? Whose gonna stop me?"

Salcito just shook his head as Johnson poured two drinks and pulled out two cigars, handing one of each to Salcito. Salcito lit his cigar and then looked at Johnson and said, "I didn't know you Gen Ones could process alcohol like we can."

Shaking off the burn from his drink, Johnson said, "We can't. That's the beauty of it. Unlike you guys we can get nice an' plastered so that we don't need to remember our trainin' for a few, sweet moments."

Salcito raised an eyebrow and said and then picked up his glass saying, "Then here's to getting plastered and forgetting our lives suck."

Johnson laughed and said, "Now _that_, I can drink to."

Toasting each other, they returned to their drinks as the Autumn prepared for takeoff.

* * *

**And that's chapter one of my new story Final Reign. Wow, my first story, technically, that has absolutely nothing to do with Naruto. Hopefully you guys like the chapter and future chapters when I get to them. Now, like I said before, this is the first chapter of the story but I am not focusing on this story just yet. Before that I need to finish up two of my current stories. Then I will work on this story, this specific one not the whole thing, to its conclusion. So hopefully you guys don't mind waiting. At any rate, be sure to leave your opinions as reviews or PMs if you want to know specific spoilery information. That's it for now.**


End file.
